Full Moon
by Spiffster2
Summary: This is the end of the story, Full Moon, originally by Spiffster. Which was me, but I forgot my password. I hope you like it. OC Souma Kisa discovers the truth of her past and tries to right the wrongs that were done.


The Hikaris, with the power to create beautiful masterpieces and bring them to life, and the Niwas, with the power to steal and seal away that life, had not always been enemies. Once, they had been very close. In fact, they were descendants from the same line: an ancient family of power and prestige, now forgotten, but once known as Souma. The very first Souma family had consisted of two daughters and one son. All three children were magical and had mysterious powers and abilities that were completely inhuman. They hid their secrets behind the walls of their castle and lived richly in society. After some time, the son, the eldest child in the family, disappeared without a trace. The family claimed that he went on a sea-voyage. He was never seen or heard from again. His sisters were sad, but they each found comfort in the arms of their husbands: a Niwa and a Hikari. Many centuries passed, but the two households remained close as their name and powers were passed down through the male line. All good things are destined to end eventually.

The peace between these two households ended with a beautiful girl. Each household had only one son, and both young men fell in love with Souma Mizuki. She was gorgeous with silver hair and eyes, a perfectly symmetrical figure, and flowing curves. She was petite and had a very delicate, innocent look about her. However, Mizuki was anything but innocent. She was selfish and manipulative and cared not for the feelings of others. She encouraged both gentlemen, driving them to the point of insanity and causing them to hate one another. After awhile she tired of them and tried to leave, but Hikari had other plans for her. He had created a statue of her exact likeness and he used his magic to bind her to it. Niwa tried to stop him and fought him to protect Mizuki. The gardener's daughter had been playing nearby and, in the chaos, Souma Mizuki was accidently bound to the little girl, Kai Kisa. Part of Mizuki, however, had been bound to the statue and she was unable to use her powers or take control of the little girl's body. Angered at this turn of event, Mizuki went into hibernation. She did not wake for several hundred years.

Hikari and Niwa were both already married with children before they met Mizuki, but in those days having a mistress was not uncommon. Their wives were glad that she had disappeared and life slowly returned to normal. However, Hikari became obsessed with creating life-filled artworks and Niwa with stealing them. Niwa was banned from the premises and spent the rest of his life trying to steal the statue that contained the essence of the woman he loved. He was completely unaware that her soul and most of her being had actually been confined into the little girl. Hikari, however, could feel it. He swore to protect the little girl and treated her as his own child from that day forth. He sent her family away with a large sum of money and raised her in the mansion.

Of course, eventually even a sleeping bear has to wake up and start eating and all. And this particular bear was hungry for the jealous hatred of men. Who knows what kind of screwed up childhood resulting in her particular cravings, but that's what they were. Fortunately for Kisa, she had gained control of Mizuki's powers and was strong enough to remain in control of her body.

_I suppose you don't know who I am. You were such a little girl when it happened._

Kisa thought for certain she was going mad. So did Takeshi, who tried to escape with his equipment. "Stop!" Kisa shouted, more forcefully than she meant. "Leave it." There was something in Kisa's eyes, something altogether malicious, that caused Takeshi to drop the camera and run.

_Well, well! I'm impressed! My presence has had such an influence on you! Hahaha. I see you've been busy! Centuries, is it? Impressive! Humans don't usually last so long!_

"What the hell?" Kisa thought. "What on earth is happening to me? I'm going insane!"

_You want revenge on the Hikaris and Niwas, and frankly, so do I. Lovely as your little plan to destroy the Black Wings statue is, I have a much better plan. It will require a sacrifice, however. How much are you willing to give?_

"I…" Kisa looked around. "I'm talking to myself! God! What's wrong with me?"

_So much, I couldn't tell you in the short amount of time we have. There's a full moon tonight. The Hikari mansion isn't far away. Go!_

Despite not having control, a voice in one's head has impressive persuasive powers. Regardless of how crazy Kisa thought she must be, she went. She knew the way to the mansion. Along the way, she sent a text to Daisuke and Satoshi, as directed by her new companion. It was dark when Kisa found herself standing before the Mystic Dream. The glass heart still sat in her cupped, outstretched hands.

_Place your hands on her heart._

Kisa started to place her hands on the glass heart, but was interrupted.

"Kisa! What's going on?" Niwa came running from a side path. Hiwatori, having entered by the main gate, arrived just before he did. He paused a few feet away.

"Hioshi-san? Why are you here? Why are we here?"

_Not that heart! The heart of the statue!_

They all spoke at once, confusing Kisa. She hesitated as she started to reach for the heart of the statue. "I… I don't know." She said, bewildered. She looked around. "I…"

_Don't hesitate! Time is of the essence! _

Mizuki managed to take control long enough to move Kisa's hands onto the heart of the Mystic Dream. A blinding light flashed all around.

"Souma Kisa!" Dark shouted from where Daisuke had been only a moment before.

Distracted and disorientated, Kisa looked down at her hair. It had returned to its normal color: silvery blue. "Oh!" She gasped, surprised. "What—?"

Krad was the first to come to his senses and realize what was about to happen. He tore from Satoshi's body and raced towards Kisa. "Nooo!" He shouted, enraged. "Don't do it!"

Dark did not know the statue's secret, so he immediately protected Kisa and engaged in battle with Krad. The two wrestled about, growing weaker by the minute.

"I don't understand!" Kisa cried. "What's happening?"

_It's killing them and restoring me! It kills them because they are made of Hikari magic, Souma magic, and I, through the statue, am drawing power from all the Souma magic._

"What? But—!"

_Surely YOU, of all people, understand why they must die! Surely you cannot possibly still care for them after all they've done to you!_

"Well, I…But what about Daisuke? And Satoshi?"

_They'll be fine. And demon free! As a bonus._

Kisa could feel her control on her body slipping and realized that there would be one more casualty here. Her. She could feel the maliciousness of the being that was taking over her body and mind. "No!" She thought feebly, "no. I mustn't let her!" Kisa picked up the glass heart with her left hand and smashed it against the ground.

_What are you doing?_

Krad and Dark writhed in pain on the cobblestones, screaming profanities at one another. Krad knew what it was that was killing them, but he was powerless to stop it. Both watched in horror as Kisa slammed the glass shards into her own heart.

_Noooo! What have you done? What have you done!_

Kisa knelt by the statue and gazed up at it as the blood flowed from her chest. "Goodnight, Mystic Dream. I do not believe we will be seeing each other again." She smiled through her tears of pain and sank to the ground. "I only wish…" She laid her head upon the ground. "I would have listened to Father that day. I should have…" She closed her eyes. "Played in the cottage…" she sighed. "With mother." She died.

Krad and Dark also perished, as every Hikari artwork in existence shattered. Time stood still for a moment as Daisuke and Satoshi picked themselves up and helped one another carry Kisa into the mansion. Numb, they laid her on a couch and called the police. "I know where Risa is," Satoshi said, if for nothing other than to fill the silence with something.

"Yeah. Let's go help her. She'll want to go home."

"Yes."


End file.
